Consuming content, such as reading books, listening to audio-books and watching movies, can be both entertaining and informative. People often read books for pleasure, taking the time to read a novel, for example, when they can. Unfortunately, people's schedules are often filled with other commitments, such as work, making it difficult to find time to read. Moreover, some people do not have the aptitude to engage in a long reading session. Thus, despite a person wanting to consume content, such as a book, it can be difficult for a person to commit the time needed to consume content that is relatively large in size.
While this disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. The drawings may not be to scale. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and the detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but to the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.